inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoi Sakura
Yoi Sakura (さくら宵) 'is a transfer student at Raimon Junior High and is a midfielder in her best friend's soccer team. Sakura is a girly girl who loves fangirling over things she obsesses over, such as boys, drama TV series, magazines, clothe and shoes sales and romance fanfictions and movies. She can be known to be loud but she is outspoken and loyal towards her friends. She doesn't take no for an answer and wants everything to be the way she wants which leads to people calling her "spoiled" but she doesn't really care because it doesn't really affect her in any way. Character 'Personality Sakura is a outgoing and outspoken girl who is obsessed with all kind of girly things. She tends to fangirl a lot and she doesn't take no for an answer. She can seem to be really spoiled sometimes but due to being one of the previous cheerleaders, she became more loud and picky at times. Her cheerful personality can be annoying at times but Sakura is never aware of that. She thinks that everyone finds her high-spirited and fun to hang out with but in her previous school, she only hung out with the cheer-leaders and some ballet members because they were quite similar to her. Sakura doesn't realize that it's a bit difficult to find friends other than the ones she already has but she is one of those people who doesn't give up and instead, has courage to do new things. She is loyal towards her friends and stands up for herself and her loved ones. She is willing to sacrifice things just to get what she actually wants and she can't seem to whine about a lot of things because her father gets annoyed and makes her shut up about things she desires. 'Appearance' She has black hair which she usually ties into a loose ponytail and dark sky blue eyes. Her skin is pale as well and she is usually seen in her cheerleading outfit in her previous school but now she is either wearing her Raimon Junior High uniform but the bow on her blouse is changed to pink. In her casual outfit, she wears a light green top with shoulder straps and tiny yellow flowers on it and a light purple skirt. Her shoes are pink and she wears a necklace with a tiny sun on it. Relationships 'Parents' Sakura is neither a "daddy's girl" or a "mommy's girl". She is somehow in between the two but tends to lean more towards her father because he has been getting her what she wants ever since she wanted her first doll to play when she was younger. Her mother, on the other hand, is usually the one who goes shopping with Sakura on weekends when her friends are busy to do it instead of her mother. Sakura is also an only child so that's how she gets nearly all want she wants. 'Reika Mizuno' She is Sakura's best friend. They tend to argue about meaningless and pointless things and they tease each other sometimes. They call each other "baka" and other odd nick-names that randomly come up with. But deep inside, they know that they don't mean any of what they're saying. They have been also friends ever since first grade so they consider each other as sisters. 'Raimon Natsumi' Natsumi and Sakura are on good terms but Sakura considers them as good friends. She likes hanging out with Natsumi because she claims that she can easily compare herself to her and says that Natsumi can make some very good company. 'Gouenji Shuuya' Reika has a crush on Gouenji because she finds him very attractive. She is a boy-crazy girl who got use to picking up boys and ditching them after a romantic event if she thinks that aren't worth it. And that happened a lot. But this time, Sakura is attached to Gouenji however, she surprisingly doesn't have the courage to tell him how she feels. Plot 'Misadventures of Arata Ayumu' TBA Trivia *Her birthday is on May 2nd. *The name "Sakura" means "cherry blossom". *If you would like to use her, I would appreciate it if you'd ask me first. KawaiiGirl01 (talk) 21:21, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Female Category:Soccerplayer Category:Midfielder Category:Original Character Category:KawaiiGirl's Characters Category:Misadventures of Arata Ayumu Category:Arata Ayumu